<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>德累斯顿的落日 by MarauderIvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066945">德累斯顿的落日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy'>MarauderIvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路人X虎警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>德累斯顿的落日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伊万诺夫那会儿不在东德，但既然是同人，咱就默认他在好了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有什么的，他这样告诉自己，他必须这么做，为了祖国与职责。但即便如此，当那人粗暴地扯开他的军服，把手伸进来摸索时，他还是哆嗦了一下。这位苏联军官闭上眼睛，竭力试图回想起间谍课程教授给他的一切——在类似的场合下，该怎样反应，该怎么保护自己——可是却发现脑海中一片空白。</p><p>那只手把他翻过来，将他按在办公桌上。他定定地注视着前方的一幅相框，像是麻木了。相框里是他在安德罗波夫红旗学院的一张照片，他穿着长风衣，一手将欧式礼帽按在胸前，笑容腼腆而羞涩。</p><p>那只手扯掉他的长裤，用力掐住他的腰杆。他再次阖上双眼，将那张年轻的脸庞从眼前抹去。那时许下的誓言，却仿佛又一次回荡耳边。要为祖国献身。他想，如果说有什么是他这一生笃信不疑的，那就是这个了。皮带声响个不停，终于滑落在地板上。他下意识咬住嘴唇，等待着……</p><p>德国人掐着他的腰，狠狠捅了进来，没一点征兆。他顿时脑海中一片空白，疼到极致，浑身都快痉挛了。那人没给他一点时间适应这酷刑，就在他体内大刀阔斧地蛮干起来。他把脸埋进臂弯，死死咬着袖口，冷汗很快把上衣都浸透了。</p><p>“你是哑了吗？”德国人嘲笑道，“平时那伶牙俐齿都哪里去了？还是KGB没教过你怎么挨操？”他快将布料给咬穿了，痛得眼前一阵阵地发花，可就是一声不吭。</p><p>那残忍的挞伐不知持续了多久。鲜血顺着被撕裂的伤口殷殷地沁了出来，滴落在地板上。他趴在办公桌上，像是已经失去了意识，脸上湿淋淋的，不知是汗水还是眼泪。德国人拨开他的金发，摇了摇他：“喂，俄国佬，给我醒醒。”足足有半天功夫，苏联人才动了动，微微睁开了眼睛，因为疼痛，连目光都是恍恍惚惚的。德国人掐紧他的腰，粗暴地捅了几下，捅得他几乎晕过去，方才将自己抽离出来。</p><p>他意识有些昏沉了，脑海中模模糊糊地想着许多久远的景象。他们那时总喜欢唱的一首歌，是什么来着的？“生活在这世上，只此一个愿望。愿心爱的莫斯科，巍然屹立……”德国人又在奚落他，那言语之粗鄙，令他头一次萌生出自己若是听不懂德语就好了的念头。德国人摸着他的金发，神情若有所思，让他血都凉了。那是在揣摩该怎样尽最大限度伤害一个人的眼神……</p><p>德国人把他翻了过来。他早已没什么力气，软趴趴地蜷卧在办公桌上，上衣还好好穿在身上，只是被他自己揪扯得不成样子。德国人在他身上摸索着，他的身体不算特别优美，但肌理柔韧，皮肤因为常年锻炼而十分紧致。那手抚过瘦削的肩背，又在臀部狠狠掐拧了一把，完了又嫌恶道，呸，一点肉都没有，苏联政府都拿什么喂的你？</p><p>他不言不语，像是死了似的。德国人抽走他腰间的执勤手枪，仔细端详着，然后突然间，将那把枪用力捅进了他身后。</p><p>苏联人沙哑地惨叫了一声，继而将那叫喊硬生生地咽回了喉咙里，只是浑身止不住地发颤，低低地呜咽着。枪管在他体内艰涩地进出，来回旋转，很快就被鲜血润湿了。咔哒一声，德国人把保险推开了，手枪直戳戳抵在他身体深处。“如果我来上这么一枪，”他咧嘴笑了，“再把你的残骸寄到莫斯科，你觉得克里姆林宫会为此给你发个勋章吗？嗯？”</p><p>俄国人起先没反应，接着，他毫无血色的嘴唇慢慢张开，从中呛咳出一句：“你何不试试？”</p><p>德国人一愣，神情扭曲起来。他抽出手枪——俄国人低哑地惨哼了一声——接着把枪猛地捅进他嘴里。枪筒一下子顶到喉咙口，军官呛住了，连连干呕着，连眼泪都冒了出来。德国人拧着他的下颌，势必要好好看清这副景象。这是他第一次看到这个苏联间谍哭。泪水沿着他苍白的脸颊往下淌，可那双眼睛里的神情竟还是冷冷的，透着轻蔑。</p><p>“给我好好舔，”他命令道。俄国人艰难地照做了，他舌头生疼，满嘴都是硫磺火药的浓烈气味。等到德国人满意了，终于把手枪丢到一边，按住他饱受蹂躏的身体，又一次深插了进去。那一刻，他心中对这个苏联间谍所有的仇恨都得到了充分的释放——这性事与情欲无关，只关乎残暴的虐待与羞辱。老实说，从看到他的第一眼，德国人就想这么做了。他一直恨俄国人，恨他永不投降的倔脾气，还有眼里那股凛然傲气。</p><p>他又抽插了几次，释放了，长长地舒了口气。俄国人像只受伤的动物似的蜷缩在那里，一动不动。德国人提上裤子，理了理头发，从怀里掏出烟盒，接着打开了收音机：</p><p>“今天，美国总统乔治·布什与苏联总书记米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫在地中海的岛国—马尔他举行首脑会晤……在这次会晤中，美苏首脑宣布，长达43年的以东西方全面对抗为特征的冷战已经结束。”</p><p>他故意将声音调大，好像希望这新闻能让苏联人痛苦不堪似的，但后者只是倔强地看着他。“东德已经名存实亡了，”他恶狠狠地说，“很快，你们这些苏联人将不得不从这里滚出去。滚回你的俄国去吧！不过话说回来，俄国又能支撑多久？……”</p><p>衣物的声音窸窸窣窣响起，门开了又阖。德国人离开了。</p><p>弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇依旧躺在桌上，似乎只要继续躺下去，就可以假装这一切并未发生过，假装他没有为了维护一个行将就木的祖国的利益而出卖自己的尊严。慢慢地，他动了动，挣扎着坐起来，用力咬着双唇吞下痛苦的呻吟。两脚触到地板上的时候，他双腿一软，差点跌坐到地板上。</p><p>他慢慢地扣好上衣。穿上裤子的过程宛如一场酷刑。当他触碰到自己的拿把执勤手枪，看到上面沾满的液体时，他险些吐了出来。最终，他扶着办公桌站起身，趔趄地向前迈出一步。</p><p>白炽灯在头顶旋转，而脚下的地板像是在不断陷落。窗外已是日暮西沉。弗拉基米尔关了灯，拧开门把手，只希望在回家的路上不要碰见任何人。可是那天，基督像是偏生得恨他一样，他刚要下楼，就看到一个年轻的军官迎面朝他走来。</p><p>弗拉基米尔低下头，匆匆地想下楼，只下了一个台阶，就痛得眼前发黑，紧紧抓着楼梯扶手。“中校同志！”那青年来到他面前，声音透着惊诧，“同志，您还好吗？您怎么了？”</p><p>对方朝他伸出手来，恍惚的一瞬间，他感到一阵惊恐，下意识把他挥开了，厉声说：“我没有事……你快走吧。”</p><p>“中校同志，您头发上怎么有血？您受伤了吗？”</p><p>他的大脑艰难地转动着：“我…我撞到树上了。”</p><p>“同志，您在开玩笑吗？”</p><p>“我没有开玩笑，”弗拉基米尔瞪着那个年轻人，清清楚楚地说，“人都会撞到树上的。这种事情发生在谁身上都有可能。”</p><p>“可是，中校同志——”</p><p>他没有再理会那个年轻人，脚步虚浮地下了楼。长长的楼梯像是怎么也看不到尽头。迈下最后一个台阶的时候，他不得不躲到一间空办公室里喘口气。办公室里没人，只墙上挂了副画，画中是红旗飘飘的克里姆林宫。他这辈子没有经历过这样可怕的疼痛，还没有走到家，他的衣服已经被冷汗湿透了，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来的。</p><p>回家的路上，他或许又撞见了许多面色诧异却选择三缄其口的同事。他已经无法顾忌那么多了。让他们去胡乱猜测吧。只要能完成工作，恪守职责，他从不在乎别人说什么。他一贯都是这样……</p><p>回到家里，他脱下沾血的衣服，恨不得将它们丢进壁炉里烧了，尔后又钻进淋浴间，用滚烫和冰冷的水反复冲洗身体。他裹上一件睡袍，走进卧室，一头栽倒在床上。德累斯顿冬日的最后一抹夕阳堪堪从窗台沉落。</p><p>意识涣散之际，他好像回到了家乡，又看到列宁格勒的雪飘落在涅瓦河上，看到鹤群掠过捷尔任斯基广场。一股格外强烈的思念喷薄而出，让他满心酸楚，眼眶泛热。如果基督怜悯他，想必会让他在梦中回到故土去看一看。怀着这样卑微却殷切的希冀，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇渐渐地睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇在许多领域都学识渊博，但这世上尚有他不甚了解的事物。比如，他以前从未经历过这样的事，因此也就不知道必须把残留在身体里的东西全部清理出来。而这导致他一夜之间发起了高烧，一直烧到日上三竿的时候，被电话叫醒了。</p><p>被电话惊醒后，弗拉基米尔翻身想要下床，甫一动弹，疼痛便汹涌而来，像是要把他撕碎一般。他直接跌到了床下，怎么也站不起来。他凭借惊人的意志力磨蹭到了客厅里，取下了听筒。</p><p>“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，”对方问道，“您怎么没来上班？”</p><p>他猛地一惊，片刻间清醒过来，手忙脚乱地站起身，望见窗外灿烂的日头，支吾道：“我……我不太舒服……”</p><p>“同志，您没事吧？”</p><p>“我没事，”他斩钉截铁地说，“我这就过去……”</p><p>话音未落，他感到一阵天旋地转，伸手扶住身边的茶几，身体却软了下去。电话那边的人只听到哐啷啷一阵巨响，随即听筒里就没了声息。</p><p> </p><p>弗拉基米尔醒来的时候，有个人正站在他家门外，极富毅力地拍着门，叫着他的名字。没有什么比这更灾难了。他该躲到哪里去呀？苏联人慢吞吞地站了起来，痛楚是如此绵长持久，他都有些麻木了。</p><p>“是谁呀？”</p><p>敲门声还在继续：“我是谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇。您快开门！”</p><p>弗拉基米尔慢慢伸出手，将门反锁上了。如果要让人看到他这副狼狈的模样——哪怕是他的同学和好友——他还真不如死了算了。门闩的声音让伊万诺夫更执着了：“您不要再逞强了！”顿了顿，“我知道发生了什么……”</p><p>弗拉基米尔此时又陷入了半昏迷的状态。他坐在地毯上，浑身一阵冷一阵热，不禁难受地把自己蜷缩起来。砰地一声，那可怜的门终究被伊万诺夫给强行打开了。他进门就朝着客厅走来。</p><p>弗拉基米尔摸索着抽出了自己的执勤手枪，颤巍巍地对准了不速之客：“请您出去。”</p><p>“你这又是在闹什么？”</p><p>“出去！”</p><p>伊万诺夫直接缴了他的枪，扔到一边。他把弗拉基米尔好好地一端详，简直吓了一跳：他最近本就因操劳苏联与东德的种种事务而瘦了许多，这下更是形容憔悴，整个人仿佛脱了形，金发蓬乱而黯淡，唯有一双眼睛因为发烧的缘故，水洗过一般，亮得吓人。他好像还陷在那可怕的噩梦里，伊万诺夫朝他走近，他就害怕地往后躲，一直缩到沙发角落里，避无可避了，眼里不由泛出一抹噙着泪光的绝望。</p><p>伊万诺夫不知该怎么办好了，他只要一碰自己的这位好友，他就哀求似的看着他，乞求他离开。可是将弗拉基米尔一个人扔在深渊里是他怎么也做不出来的。他不想像莫斯科那样，在他最需要的时候残忍地抛弃他。他半跪下来，慢慢搂住好友的肩膀，温和地哄劝道：“瓦洛佳，是我……别怕，已经没事啦……”</p><p>或许是这熟悉的爱称，使得弗拉基米尔终于卸下了防备。他再也没力气反抗了。伊万诺夫把他抱了起来，而他伸出虚软无力的手臂搂住对方的脖子。解开他冷汗涔涔的衣服时，瓦洛佳又下意识地挣扎起来，呜咽道：“别…好痛……”</p><p>“嘘，已经没事了，什么事都不会有……”</p><p>伊万诺夫照料了他一整天，才勉强将烧退了下去。瓦洛佳即使在睡梦中也眉头紧皱，有时会突然惊醒，茫然地问道：“真的是你吗，谢廖什卡？”而伊万诺夫则会握住他的手，柔和地回应道：“是我，别担心，我不会离开的……”</p><p>傍晚的时候，瓦洛佳清醒了些，非要伊万诺夫把收音机打开。他一病起来就愈发孩子气，伊万诺夫最终照办了。他明白，没有人比瓦洛佳更关切在遥远的苏联祖国发生的事情，哪怕他这位聪明的好友心里早已明白，那个单调停滞的联盟国家正走向溃败。他听了会儿，就闭上了眼睛。良久，他扯了扯伊万诺夫的衣袖，喃喃地问：“谢廖什卡，我们该怎么办呀？”</p><p>“什么怎么办？”</p><p>“我有种感觉，祖国不再需要我们了。”</p><p>伊万诺夫温柔地回答道：“祖国永远需要你这样的人，瓦洛佳。”他用手抚摸着他柔软的金发，凝视着他坚毅的轮廓；从没有人像他这样，怀着一种单纯而热烈的执着，想要为国家奉献自己，“正是因为你，我才不曾对未来丧失希望。”</p><p>半晌，伊万诺夫没有得到回应，他低下头，才发现瓦洛佳已经沉沉睡去。犹豫片刻，他在瓦洛佳额头上吻了吻，接着关上了灯。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>